


Free Falling

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, Swearing, Teasing, sky diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: The iconic parachute incident, but how I imagined their thoughts and feelings in that moment.





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ~

Mexico isn’t anything the two escapees expected, the vast ocean is calling like a lonely siren. Begging for the lush forests and land to be explored, but they have a mission to do.

 

Kill Harvey.

 

Leo doesn’t have any time to second guess his choice as Vincent pulls open the planes door with his strong arms.

 

Looking down it causes Leo’s chest to tighten. His shirt, bulletproof vest, and parachute instantly become too constricting. Almost reaches out for the other’s hand for comfort, but knows he’s just acting like a baby. The wind is loud against their ears, hair flying everywhere, and their eyes lock.

 

Vincent yells something to the pilot, then looks back and nods.

 

Leo nods in return, swallowing hard. Trying to mentally prepare himself for the long way down. 

 

Why did he agree to do this?

 

The older man of the two quickly goes over his own parachute straps and then Leo’s, making sure both are snugged tight and safe.

 

“Okay, remember, spread your arms and legs to fall slower and maneuver yourself. And don’t forget to pull the chute in time!”

 

Vincent shouts, staring at Leo, hoping he takes in this information given to him.

 

“Which one do I pull, this one?”

 

Leo nods and shouts back, pointing to his right side strap.

 

“Yeah, that one!”

 

Vincent hand brushes gently against the other man’s hand to confirm the spot to pull, then quickly goes to his own side to demonstrate.

 

“Like this!”

 

“I’m gonna regret this!”

 

Leo responds, mostly to himself as he looks down at the small island below them.

 

“Alright! One, tw-”

 

“-Come on, GO!”

 

Vincent grabs Leo’s arms and pushed him out before he chickens out.

 

All he can hear is Leo’s swearing as he falls to the ground below them. Once he’s out of the plane as well, he realizes what is going on and tries to calm himself down with whispered words of encouragement.

 

Leo is a good ten feet ahead of him or so when he starts screaming again.

 

“Vincent! Vincent! When do I pull the cord?”

 

No response.

 

“Fuck this!”

 

Impatiently, Leo starts fiddling around with the cord, hating himself for forgetting which one he has to pull. Panicking he somehow unbuckles the parachute and it slides off his arms, leaving him free falling to the ground.

 

“OH, SHIT!!!”

 

This isn’t how he’d imagine he’d go. Vincent luckily hasn’t moved his eyes off Leo and sees the whole thing go down. Swearing to himself he dives to get to him before he lands into the ocean below them.

 

“Hold on Leo, I’m coming!”

 

He knows he can’t hear him, but he can for sure hear the other scream for his life.

 

“AHHHHH, VINCENT! MOTHER FUCKER, VINCENT HELP ME!”

 

They get close enough to reach each other. Vincent stretches out a hand to help the other.

 

“LEO, GRAB ONTO ME!”

 

With seconds to spare Leo reaches out too and they barely catch each other’s hand in time. The terrified man is so tense his palms are sweaty, making them slippery. It almost causes their hands to lose grip, but thankfully Vincent has some strong hands.

 

“RELAX LEO, I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!”

 

Vincent knew he had to pull the cord soon so he forced Leo against him and tried not to think too hard on the arms and legs that wrap tightly around him like a boa, let alone trying desperately to ignore their pelvic area touching each other’s.

 

Praying that Leo’s holding on tight enough, Vincent pulls the cord. Which makes both men grunt with pain as the force slows them down to a glide. Leo is too scared and embarrassed to look at the older man, so he has his face tucked into Vincent’s strong neck, taking in his natural musky scent, it makes his head spin, but he blames that on the almost dying a few seconds ago.

 

Starting to feel hot and heavy with the other so close, Vincent has to start talking to distract himself from wondering thoughts or they’re both not going to make the landing.

 

“How come you’re so afraid of heights?”

 

Vincent teases, proud of himself for this chosen topic. 

 

“Are you shitting me? Are you seriously gonna ask me that now?”

 

Breathing into warm skin so close, causes the other to shiver.

 

“Why not? Timings perfect! Just face your fears, Leo!”

 

“YOU’RE CRAZY!”

 

“Sure you’re gonna tell me or should I just let you go?”

 

Leo finally looks up and glares, how dare he say something like that, he knows how much he hates heights, now he’s just being cruel.

 

“That’s not funny, okay!”

 

"I think it is! So?”

 

Chuckling, Vincent obviously finding this too funny not to laugh, he also finds it secretly cute, but he’d never admit to that.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you gonna tell me or not?”

 

Vincent questions again, generally curious and desperately looking for a distraction from the heat building up in his pants.

 

“Okay, okay.... I fell down when I was young, happy?”

 

“I wanna know more! Fell down from what?-”

 

“-Come on man!”

 

“Fell down from what?”

 

“I fell down from a fucking tree and broke my arm, stop asking questions!”

 

“That’s it? You broke your arm?”

 

Letting out another short laugh, Vincent can’t help feeling a bit sorry for the guy.

 

“What do you mean that’s it? I was eight years old!”

 

“Did you cry?”

 

“Okay, I’v had enough! I’m letting go if you keep asking those stupid questions!”

 

Leo starts wiggling around, obviously uncomfortable under the heavy playful gaze. Honestly thinks for a second the ocean below them looks a lot more welcoming than Vincent teasing him right now.

 

“Be my guest! Just keep in mind you’ll break a lot more than an arm.”

 

“I hate you, man!”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

Vincent smirks as Leo tucks his head back into the safety of his neck, mumbling to himself and desperately praying the other can’t see the blush that is creeping up his neck and cheeks.

 

And Vincent is praying the other can’t hear his beating heart through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I am grateful for all kudos and comments!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
